honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Metroid
Metroid is the 170th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game series Metroid. It was published on October 3, 2017. Metroid was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 900k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Metroid on YouTube "An epic space opera that all kind of boils down to a pest control business." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Metroid'' Script From the company Nintendo that created some of your most beloved characters -- only to pimp them out more than child actors. Comes a series that created its own genre of side-scrolling shooter, and broke the glass ceiling on games about murdering aliens with hot, hot plasma. ''Metroid'' Don the future football armour of Samus Aran, an intergalactic bounty hunter hunting down the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy - giant floating ball sacks with teeth?! By traveling to new planets, exploring the two-dimensional labyrinths within, and shooting every square inch of cavern in case you missed a hidden missile tank. As you discover Samus Aran's true greatest enemy: obsessive-compulsive disorder! Discover the many different worlds of Metroid where you'll blast away waves and waves of local wildlife. Whose local economies all seem to involve missiles and health goo, want only destroy ancient alien architecture, and fight off the ever-present space pirates. All in service of your main goal of purging Metroids from the galaxy. In an epic space opera that all kind of boils down to a pest control business. (New York accent) "Yeah, yeah, I got most of the big ones, so we'll just pinup Zebes for a couple of days and that'll get the rest. That'll be three energy tanks and a various suit." Explore the winding pathways of Metroid's massive labyrinths. Where figuring out where the f*** you're supposed to go is half the battle. And discover new powers along the way -- from alien chicken statues! Then use them to reach areas you couldn't access before, in classic gameplay that somehow managed to turn tons of backtracking into a beloved feature. As you use the power of science to shoot an army's worth of beams, missiles and bombs, flip a million times in the air like a coked-out gymnast, and scrunch up into a tiny ball that's like a sixth of Samus's normal-size. Okay, seriously, how does this work? Does space work differently in there? Do your bones like liquefy or is she in just really constant, excruciating pain? Either way there's definitely porn this and I never ever want to see it. Uncover the history of one of Nintendo's most maligned. From the original NES game that made you draw your own maps -- unless you subscribe to Nintendo Power; to the much more linear Game Boy sequel where Samus decides to adopt one of the vampire jellyfish for some reason; the excellent SNES version that solidified the series as a classic; the GBA version where Samus gets infected with the symbiote and they just straight-up tell you where to go; the remake of the original that had one of the most ridiculous commercials to date; the prime games that turn Metroid 3D, creating lush exciting environments full of secrets and enemies to explore -- if you can stomach the awkward shooting and ass tons of first-person platforming; the team ninja one that played well enough but was blasted for its melodramatic story, Kojima-style unskippable cutscenes and for making Samus baby crazy of Samus saying "baby"; the Wii U games screen. Crickets; and the embarrassing garbage they thought would make us happy after years of suffering that caused them to go right back to what they know best - making the same games they already know you like. Featuring a new version of Metroid 2 that kicks the intensity up a couple notches. With enemies that all bum-rush you like excited puppies and a brand new prime that people are losing their minds over -- even though all they've really shown so far a the title screen. Personally, I'm waiting for the sequel to the best Metroid game -- the pinball one!. So kick your spaceship into overdrive and fill your suit with a hundred missiles. For a classic Nintendo franchise that hasn't been milked until it's dry. And hope that the new prime game won't send Metroid back into the Nintendo graveyard, buried forever alongside Kid Icarus and good Paper Mario games. Starring: Iron Woman; The Blue Bombshell; Hemorrhoid; Brain Age; That is just a Pterodactyl; The Dad From Dinosaurs; The Original Angry Birds; and Goth Phase. for ''Metroid ''was 'Spacesylvania.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Spaceslyvania'' Did you know Ridley is an homage to Ridley Scott? I mean, it seems really obvious now... Trivia * The Metroid Honest Trailer was published just before '''Defy Media's SVP of Content, Andy Signore, was fired amidst allegations of sexual misconduct. Honest Game Trailers went on a three week hiatus. The Defy channels Screen Junkies and Screen Junkies News also remained dark for three weeks. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Metroid has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Game Fragger called the video a 'hilarious tribute." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend observed that "this is a series where a human woman can literally roll herself into a tiny, armored ball, so it isn't without points perfect for ribbing. And that's exactly what the Honest Game Trailers folks are good at." Winslett highlighted many of the video's quips, including referring to "Samus' outfit as 'future football armor'" and "Metroids as 'giant, floating ballsacks with teeth.'" Winslett wrote "I especially enjoyed a moment in the early goings when OCD is called out as Samus' greatest foe. ... Another fun moment is when Aran's quests are referred to as nothing more than intergalactic pest control." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Metroid Gets The Honest Game Trailers Treatment '- My Nintendo News article * 'Honest Game Trailers Brilliantly Sums Up The Entire METROID Series '- Game Fragger article * 'Honest Game Trailers Takes Aim At The Entire Metroid Series '- CinemaBlend article * 'Metroid Gets Picked Apart By Honest Game Trailers ' - ComicBook.com Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Nintendo Category:Team Ninja Category:Retro Studios Category:MercurySteam Category:Japan